Viralis (Charmed-Reboot)
Viralis was a century old, soul-sucking virility demon who formed a cult every decade, preying on vulnerable women to sacrifice in order to extend his life by another ten years. He was vanquished by Macy Vaughn with his own dagger. History Viralis had survived at least a century by preying upon the greatest desires of vulnerable women, offering them fulfillment in exchange for surrender to him. He would create a cult of ten women in which he used to sacrifice in a ritual to extend his life by another ten years. Surrender Mel receives an urgent text from Niko asking her to come over. Despite Maggie and Macy’s warnings not to get caught up with Niko again, she agrees. At Niko’s, Mel meets Scarlett, who has just fled a cult but has no memories of her time there. Niko explains to Mel that she saw Scarlett and a number of other glassy-eyed women at the grocery store the week prior and concerned, gave them her card. Niko wants to know if this cult is affiliated with the Sarcana, though Mel reassures her otherwise. The cult may not be Sarcana-related, but there’s definitely magic at play. In a remote barn, the demonic cult leader is fuming over Scarlett’s disappearance, which is threatening the success of an upcoming ritual. After killing her friend and a fellow follower, the demon sends four of his entranced followers to retrieve the former devotee, encouraging them to kill whoever stands in their way. Later, the demon cult leader’s followers have tracked Scarlett down at Niko’s. Hearing her screams, Niko rushes to the living room to find Scarlett levitating in the air, the cult followers circling her. Confused by what she’s seeing, Niko pauses and one of the followers uses telekinesis to knock her out with a vase. Niko calls Mel for help, describing what she saw the night the cult followers came for Scarlett. She asks again if the Sarcana are involved. Mel admits that there’s a lot about the Sarcana she doesn’t know and offers to look into it. The sisters find the demon they’re looking for in the Book of Shadows. Named Viralis, he’s a soul-sucking demon who forms a cult every decade, preying on vulnerable women to sacrifice in order to extend his life by another 10 years. Maggie offers to be bait, wanting to secure some demon blood for Parker and under the impression witches would be immune to Viralis’s powers. Unfortunately, while Maggie is able to attract Viralis’s attention, he is able to sense her deep desire for a love that will never leave her and uses that to place her under his spell. The two of them then disappear back to his compound. Having lost track of Maggie, Mel and Macy panic and call out for Harry…who arrives, admitting to having followed the sisters out of worry. While he no longer has his powers, Harry’s magical knowledge remains and he is able to help the sisters track down Maggie’s location and agrees to take them. Meanwhile, Fiona has been secretly following the trio. Having acquired his necessary 10 followers, Viralis begins his ritual, which involves his sacrifices stabbing themselves as he sucks the life out of them. Outside the barn, Harry, Mel, and Macy arrive and stumble across Niko. To protect the P.I. from harm and getting in the way, Mel freezes time, but unfortunately, the now-human Harry is also frozen, leaving Macy and Mel to continue alone. Mel's powers cause all the humans inside the barn to freeze, leaving Viralis and Maggie. He gives her some of his demon blood and commands her to kill anyone who walks through the door. Maggie attacks Mel with a knife and while Mel is initially reluctant to fight back, the pair duke it out. Under the spell of Viralis, Maggie tells Mel that while Parker and Harry are leaving her, but he won't. Meanwhile, the demon confronts Macy with his knife. She is able to quickly get the upper hand, using her telekinetic powers to choke him with his necklace, causing him to disappear to protect himself. Knowing he would likely try to continue his ritual, Macy has the knife waiting when he reappears and is able to vanquish Viralis and lift his spell. While Macy and Mel try to stage the scene so that Niko won’t know they intervened before her, the P.I. tells Mel that something weird is happening and she’s somehow always in the middle of it. Macy, meanwhile, presents Maggie with a vial of the demon’s blood. Maggie then gives the blood to Dr. Wagner in order to help Parker. Personality Physical Appearance Book of Shadows Viralis :Demon names: Viralis (most common), Andrismos and Jeonglyeog. :Lures vulnerable women via telepathy. Once his victims ingest his blue glue (blood like), women under his allure appear hypnotized often with glowing blue eyes… :He keeps his victims docile by feeding his demonblood—blue saplike nectar. :Armory: A phallic Dagger with numbing capabilities often used to brand his victims without pain… :Threat level: High given the loss of non-magical mortal life. :Signifiers: The Spring Equinox. Viralis requires a 10 female sacrifice ritual to maintain his virility and life for another 10 years. :Notes: Viralis uses his dagger to brand his victims for sacrifice a stylized S for Surrender is the known symbol. A soul sucking virility demon, he looks into your soul and sees your deepest desire… he promises it to you in exchange for total surrender… :Vanquishing: Requires a Charmed One impaling Viralis with his own knife at the source of his power. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Telepathy:' The ability to hear the thoughts of others. **'Desire Sensing:' The ability to telepathically sense the greatest desires of others. *'Hypnosis': the ability to put other beings in a trance in order to control their actions. Once his victims surrendered to him, Viralis was able to place them in a trance often with glowing blue eyes. He kept his victims doctile by feeding them his demon blood. *'Smoking:' The ability to move between locations instantly without having to physically travel the space between them in a puff of smoke. Viralis' teleportation was smoke-like in appearance, his body disappearing and reappearing in blue smoke with his glowing blue irises appearing before the rest of his body. ;Inactive Powers *'Immortality:' The power to possess an infinite lifespan. Viralis was immortal due to the fact that every 10 years he sacrificed 10 women. Trivia *Viralis has a similar modus operandi as Barbas, The Demon of Fear, in the original series. Barbas preying on the fears of others, and Viralis preying on desire. Barbas was even able to sense a being's greatest fear, while Viralis was able to sense a being's greatest desire. Quotes Gallery Viralis sensing Maggie's desire.gif CMD117a 0207b.jpg Viralis taking Maggie.gif Viralis in the dark.gif Viralis stalking Macy.gif Macy vanquishes Viralis.gif References Category:Season 1 Characters (Charmed-Reboot) Category:Charmed-Reboot Guest Characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Vera Book of Shadows Entries Category:Killed by Macy Vaughn Category:Immortals Category:Deaths by stabbing Category:Telepaths Category:Power Bestowers